Slightly
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Seperti pada judul, prompt yang dipakai hanya dipakai sekilas-sekilas saja. Selamat Ulang Tahun Furihata Kouki #OurSKIES


↗ **Anne Garbo↙**

→ **Slightly←**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning :** Peringatan warna warni disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

 _ **#Fetish**_

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau Kouki itu punya _fetish_ pada segala sesuatu yang panjang. Segala yang panjang-panjang, Kouki suka. Suka pakai celana panjang. Baju lengan panjang. SIM belum masanya habis saja sudah dia perpanjang. Sayur kacang panjang. Pensil tidak pernah diraut agar tetap panjang.

Tapi herannya kok dia mau sama Seijuuro ya? Seijuuro kan.. pendek. Eh bukan, tapi kurang panjang.

Kouki selalu tersenyum kalem saat kakaknya – satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti dia dari jaman masih mengemut jempol sampai ngemut yang lain – bertanya padanya, "Apa sih yang kamu suka dari Akashi? Orangnya tinggi juga tidak. Kamu kan sukanya yang panjang."

Kouki selalu tersenyum kalem saat Seijuuro sendiri yang bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu cinta mati kepadaku, Kouki?"

Seijuuro tidak tahu. Kouki cinta padanya karena Seijuuro memiliki sesuatu yang lebih panjang dari semua mantan-mantannya.

"Anunya Sei panjang," gumamnya dalam hati.

Anu apanya?

Rumahnya? Limousine-nya? Panjang tangannya? Atau memang anunya?

"Cintanya Sei sama panjang seperti cintaku kepadanya," lanjut Kouki. Tetap tersenyum kalem sambil mencium pipi tunangannya.

Cintanya toh.

 _ **#News**_

Sebenarnya Kouki tidak ingin percaya kabar burung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kali ini burungnya sudah tiga kali berkata demikian.

Awal dari awal-awalnya segala insiden ini adalah saat dimana Kouki sedang asik-asik di toilet tiba-tiba mendengar suara. Membuatnya diam sejenak agar lebih seksama mendengar suara tersebut. Lalu setelah diusut, TERNYATA BURUNGNYA BISA BICARA!

Kouki berlari keluar sambil membenarkan resleting celananya lalu buru-buru menuju balkon rumah. _Eclectrus roratus_ berwarna merah bertengger di sebuah dahan buatan yang Kouki pasang dekat balkon. Burung yang sudah dia rawat selama enam bulan itu masih terus berceloteh.

"Kouki! Kouki! Kouki!" begitu suaranya.

Kouki berlonjak girang. Buru-buru dia berlari ke arah dapur. Mengambil potongan pisang yang kemudian dia berikan kepada Akai, nama si burung tercinta.

Tidak sia-sia dia mencari jangkrik malam-malam padahal ini belum musim panas. Semua itu dia lakukan agar bisa mengajarkan burungnya berbicara.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!" ucap Kouki kegirangan.

Esok harinya sepulang dari kuliah dan tempat magangnya, baru Kouki membuka pintu sudah mendengar Akai bersuara. Kata baru.

"Suka! Suka! Suka!" Akai bersuara.

Kouki kembali kegirangan. Berlari ke balkon sambil membawa pepaya yang baru saja dia beli di supermarket.

Tapi tunggu. Sejak kapan Kouki mengajarkan kalimat itu?

Hari berikutnya, hal ini terjadi kembali. Ada sebuah kata baru. Kata yang seharusnya adalah nama milik seseorang.

Kali ini Kouki tidak berlonjak kegirangan. Dia hanya berdiam di depan balkon. Matanya menatap Akai, namun pikirannya menerawang.

"Seijuuro! Seijuuro! Seijuuro!"

Sejak kapan Akai tahu namanya?!

Si mantan kapten generasi keajaiban yang akhir-akhir ini sering Kouki temui di tempat dia bekerja magang. Mereka pernah mengobrol sesekali dan makin hari jadi makin sering. Akashi Seijuuro ternyata tidak terlalu menakutkan seperti apa yang pernah dia pikirkan dulu. Dia orang baik.

Tapi ya masa Kouki pernah sebut-sebut namanya atau bahkan curhat masalah Akashi Seijuuro ke Akai?

Lalu kembali pada hari ini. Saat Kouki lagi-lagi baru kembali dari tempat magangnya. Pukul delapan lewat empat puluh satu malam. Bagai sebuah rekor, kali ini Akai mengucapkan tiga kata sekaligus untuk diulang-ulang.

"Kouki suka Seijuuro! Kouki suka Seijuuro! Kouki suka Seijuuro!"

Kouki jatuh tersungkur di depan pintu. Kakinya tersandung sendalnya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam.

Kouki ingin berteriak 'Ini fitnah!' lalu membungkam mulut Akai secepatnya. Namun, belum sempat dia berdiri, ia mendengar suara di belakangnya.

"Burung peliharaanmu pintar juga."

Kouki menengok. Posisi masih menungging di lantai depan pintu apartemen. Sosok berambut merah yang namanya ikut disebut-sebut oleh Akai tahu-tahu muncul di belakangnya. Tersenyum miring.

"Kouki suka Seijuuro!" suara Akai menggema.

"Ya Tuhan.." Kouki meringis.

Seijuuro menambahkan, "Kuajari sedikit langsung bisa."

Eh?

 _ **#Langit**_

Kouki merentangkan tangannya. Berbaring pasrah sambil melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang baru.

"Warnanya suram." Dia berkomentar.

Ia baru pindah hari ini. Terpaksa meninggalkan kamar lamanya karena teman sekamarnya tidak sengaja membakar kamar mereka sehingga mereka harus pindah.

Mereka berpencar. Kouki bersyukur akan hal itu. Dia tidak perlu lagi susah tidur tengah malam karena suara teman sekamarnya yang rebut berpacaran via telepon dengan alasan paket tengah malam lebih murah. Tidak akan ada lagi.

Tapi apesnya adalah, Kouki menjadi satu kamar dengan Akashi 'Perfect' Seijuuro. Pemuda ganteng yang selalu membuat makluk satu ras dengan Kouki alias manusia biasa-biasa saja menjadi iri dan hanya gigit jari.

Suasana hening. Akashi masih asik duduk di depan meja belajar sambil mengutak-atik apalah itu – judul bukunya saja tidak terlihat seperti katakana dimatanya. Ini sudah jam sepuluh, tidakkah teman sekamarnya yang baru itu ingin istirahat?

Kouki kembali melihat pada langit-langit kamar. Mau memejamkan mata untuk tidur saja dia tidak bisa. Lampunya masih terlalu terang dan Kouki hanya bisa tidur sambil gelap-gelapan.

"Cara mengecat langit-langit itu bagaimana ya? Plafonnya di cat dulu baru di pasang, atau dipasang dulu baru di cat? Kalau mau diganti warnanya bagaimana? Menetes-netes pasti nanti catnya," gumam Kouki. Ia bermonolog untuk menghabiskan waktu. "Kenapa langit-langit disebut langit-langit? Kan tidak ada di langit. Kenapa tidak diberi nama 'dinding di atas kepala' saja?"

Tiba-tiba Kouki mendengar suara kekehan dari arah seberang kamar. Akashi Seijuuro tertawa.

"Kau sungguh orang yang menarik, Furihata Kouki," ucap Akashi di sela tertawanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu memutar kursinya agar bisa melihat Kouki yang melongo – masih terlentang di atas kasur. "Kenapa tidak beri nama 'kayu diantara atap dan tanah' saja sekalian?"

Kouki tidak sadar kalau gumamannya yang pelan itu masih bisa terdengar sampai seberang ruangan. Ia berharap semoga di langit-langit ada lubang hitam yang mau menyembunyikannya dari rasa malu ini

 _ **#Hot**_

Akashi mengangkat ujung bajunya yang kemudian dia pakai ujung tersebut untuk kipas-kipas. Pose itu memperlihatkan perutnya yang kotak enam. Membuat seluruh tubuh Kouki panas dan tidak mau kalah.

Kouki ikut mengangkat bajunya. Bukan untuk kipas-kipas melainkan untuk mengelap keringat yang menetes sampai pipi. Tapi sayang, buru-buru bajunya diturunkan. Karena perutnya bukan berkotak-kotak malah lurus seperti batang lidi.

Akashi mengambil sebotol minuman. Ditenggaknya dengan rakus. Jakun pemuda merah itu turun naik. Setelah ditenggak, sisanya dia siramkan ke atas kepala. Membuat seluruh tubuh Kouki panas dan tidak mau kalah.

Kouki ikut mengambil botol minuman. Saat mau disedot, airnya tidak mau keluar. Ternyata tutupnya belum dibuka. Begitu berhasil dibuka dan hendak diminum, airnya malah tumpah di sekitar hidung sehingga ada beberapa yang tersedot. Kouki terbatuk-batuk perih. Hidungnya terasa terbakar dan malunya juga tidak tahan.

Keinginan untuk siram air ke kepala sudah terlanjur sirna karena dia sibuk. Di pojokan sambil menyingsingkan hidung agar airnya keluar. Bukan pemandangan yang disarankan untuk dilihat khalayak umum.

Namun ajaibnya, Akashi datang menghampirinya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Kouki melongo melihat penampilan Akashi saat ini. Rambut basah dibawa ke belakang. Menampilkan keseluruhan wajahnya yang basah entah karena air atau entah karena keringat. Bajunya juga sekilas lembab bahkan ada yang menempel di kulitnya. Menyetak benar-benar otot padat dari pemuda tersebut. Penampakan Akashi saat ini adalah arti sebenarnya dari kata "Hot".

Lah sedangkan Kouki mah apa?

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi lagi. Alisnya bertaut, dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"A-aku.. kepanasan," jawab Kouki setengah asal tapi juga benar.

 _ **#Hujan**_

Dingin. Di luar pasti sedang hujan – Kouki bisa mendengar rintik-rintiknya yang mengenai jendela kaca, mengetuk-ngetuk. Kouki mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak tahu dan tak disangka gulingnya berubah keras dan hangat.

Kouki perlahan membuka mata. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah kulit pucat, sebatas leher. Dilirik ke bawah, ada dada bidang yang tak tertutup kain. Tak perlu lirik ke atas pun Kouki tahu bahwa yang ia peluk saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tapi tunggu dulu. LAKI-LAKI?!

Kouki reflek mundur. Tapi ternyata tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena tangan orang di depannya saat ini juga sedang melingkar di pinggangnya. Erat.

Lagipula kenapa bisa ada laki-laki di kamarnya? Bukan. Ini bukan kamarnya. Kamar Kouki pasti kebocoran kalau sedang hujan. Lantas ini di kamar siapa?

Kouki memberontak. Berusaha kabur tapi orang yang di depannya saat ini malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sssstt.." bibir merah pemuda di depannya ini sedikit maju mendekat. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Kouki digunakan untuk mengelus-elus pinggang dan punggungnya. Seolah seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang rewel.

"Masih hujan, tidur saja dulu.." pemuda itu melanjutkan.

Lalu bagai anak yang penurut, Kouki tenang kembali di pelukannya. Ia mengintip ke atas. Mata orang itu masih terpejam. Nafasnya taratur karena kembali terlelap.

Kouki melirik ke bawah. Yah, setidaknya mereka berdua masih memakai celana.

Lalu berharaplah hujan segera reda.

 _ **#Fall**_

Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu~

Lirik lagu itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Karena dalam penggalan tersebut persis sama seperti apa yang Kouki rasakan saat ini.

Sudah jatuh bangun. Lalu jatuh lagi. Lalu bangun lagi. Lalu kamu pergi. Aku jatuh lagi. Tidak bangun-bangun.

Oh cinta pertama..

Kenapa sebegitu kejamnya kau

Kouki terduduk lesu di bawah pohon sebuah taman. Kencan yang sudah dia atur rapih-rapih kandas hanya karena si cinta pertama berkata, "Terimakasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Saat ini aku sudah berpacaran dengan piiip-kun berkat kamu, Furihata-kun!"

Oh friendzone

Sakitnya sampai ketulang-tulang

Kouki yang ngejar-ngejar, kok malah Kouki yang jadi mak comblang. Cinta untuk orang lain ada banyak, cinta untuknya kapan, Tuhan?

Persis setelah dia berpikir seperti itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Daun-daun tertiup rusuh, berputar-putar di udara. Kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Sayangnya itu buku nikah.

Kouki terlonjak kaget. Entah sejak buku itu jatuh, langit dan alam kembali normal.

Ia melihat serta membalik buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Sersirat rasa geli untuk membukanya. Mungkin dia bisa menemukan siapa pemiliknya dan segera mengembalikan buku penting ini?

Tapi tubuhnya tiba-tiba kaku. Ada namanya tertera disana. Fotonya juga ada. Lebih anehnya lagi, di dalam buku itu tertulis, "Jodoh datang dari langit."

Demi apa Kouki yang notabene baru bertambah umur menjadi 17 tahun sudah ada nama dan fotonya di buku nikah?

"Bercanda ah! Lagian siapa juga yang bikin beginian."

Lalu angin kembali berhembus kencang. Kouki mendongak ke atas. Melihat helikopter terbang mendekat. Lalu dari dalam helikopter tersebut jatuhlah seseorang.

Tak lama parasut terbentang. Orang tersebut jatuh dengan aman sampai tanah.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari ikatan-ikatan yang melilitnya dengan parasut, pemuda yang ternyata Kouki kenal datang mendekat.

"Sudah dibaca?" Akashi Seijuuro bertanya. Kapten Rakuzan yang setiap kali memiliki urusan di Tokyo selalu mampir ke rumahnya. Pernah sekali menginap di kamarnya.

Kouki mengangguk lugu.

"Ayo!" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Kemana?" Kouki bertanya. Masih disorientasi atas keadaan aneh ini.

"Membuat catatan sipil. Biar kita resmi dianggap telah menikah."

Apa?

Kouki membuka lagi buku nikah yang ada di tangannya. Di bagian hampir akhir dia dapat melihat tanda tangannya telah dibubuhkan di tempat ini. Sejak kapan?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kouki, Akashi berkata, "Minggu lalu aku memberimu kertas kosong untuk ditandatangani kan?"

Kouki terpaku. Akashi tidak sabar lalu mulai mengambil tangannya dan menyeretnya ke dalam mobil.

Saat Kouki berharap akan cinta, ya bukan berarti harus orang tersebut jatuh dari langit. Kouki sadar diri ini bukanlah dunia dongeng.

Tapi hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Jatuh dari lanngit. Meski Kouki heran mereka benar-benar jodoh atau tidak.

"Kita jodoh, dan kata-kataku adalah absolut. Aku sudah jatuh dari langit bukan untuk mendengar penolakan."

Apa gumaman Kouki terdengar terlalu keras? Kenapa Akashi bisa tahu?

"Tapi kenapa harus jatuh dari langit?"

"Karena jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan."

Dan itu bukan berarti membuatmu seolah menjadi kado dari langit, Akashi.

→ **FIN←**

Selamat ulangtahun kepada anakku tersayang Furihata Kouki~

Semoga kamu makin ngetop dan banyak yang notis keunyuanmu. Dan semoga saya bisa dapet lirik lagumu ya,, pengen ikutan karaoke TT w TT

Judul diberi nama Slightly karena dari semua promp yang dipake di atas, semuanya Cuma numpang nama ahahaha dan yes.. saya borong menua prompt nya ahahahah

Dan meski saya sendiri kurang puas, mari puaskan sama-sama

Yeiyy~

Parade dari ULTAH KOUKI KE ULTAH SEI SUDAH DIMULAAAIIII

MARI BANJIRI DENGAN ASUPAAAAAANN


End file.
